villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Georgi Koskov
General Georgi Koskov is one of the two main antagonists (along with Brad Whitaker) in the James Bond movie The Living Daylights. He was portrayed by Jeroen Krabbé, who also played Dr. Charles Nichols in The Fugitive and Gianni Franco in The Punisher. Biography Koskov is a corrupt Soviet general in business for himself, who carefully plays both sides of the Cold War. Initially, Koskov gives the impression of a somewhat anxious pawn in the battle between the Soviet Union and the West, when he is, in reality, a mastermind using all means to his own advantage. He dotes on his mistress, Kara Milovy, giving her all manner of expensive gifts, but when necessary will readily sign her death warrant. Koskov fakes his own defection, using Milovy as a sniper to make it look real. James Bond is assigned in aiding him across the border into Austria. Koskov is, however, working with black market arms dealer Brad Whitaker. At a safe house in England, Koskov falsely and deliberately fingers KGB head General Pushkin as the mastermind of "Smiert Shpionam" or "Death to Spies," a plot to kill off American and British spies, knowing that the setup will lead to Pushkin's assassination, with Bond acting as the assassin. With Pushkin dead, he will then engage in a three-way arms deal with Whitaker and Colonel Feyador in Afghanistan to obtain valuable opium. Once the deal ends, Koskov will return to Russia with arms from the deal that gave them the payoff for the opium, a promise that the defection was an undercover assignment from Pushkin, and Bond in tow so he can gain control of the KGB (this last part is never actually said but is heavily implied). Luckily, Bond suspects the truth and helps Pushkin fake his death to force Koskov into the open. However, Koskov tricks Milovy into distrusting Bond and kidnaps them both, taking them to Feyador's airbase in Afghanistan via aeroplane from Tangier, although Bond is quickly able to win her trust back when he reveals that he was the 'assassin' who almost killed her (Koskov had given instructions for the assassin to be killed, but Bond recognised Kara's obvious inexperience with a rifle and merely shot the weapon rather than her). The two subsequently escape and Bond destroys the opium and later takes Whitaker down. This was the last attempt (again unsuccessful) that Koskov made to kill Bond, though on each occasion he had shown his cowardice by ordering others to target Bond rather than carry out a murder attempt himself. It is then that Koskov is arrested by Pushkin, and it is implied that he is to be executed when Pushkin orders that he be put on the next plane to Moscow in a diplomatic bag. Trivia *Koskov is the first main Bond villain to be played by a Dutch actor. *Koskov is one of the two main antagonists in the series to not be killed onscreen. The other was Dominic Greene, the main antagonist of Quantum of Solace. *In the short story that inspired the film, Koskov was instead known only as "272", and was legitimately defecting from the Soviet Union, whereas Kara Milovy's inspiration, Trigger, was the main antagonist. This was changed for the film. Navigation Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Incriminators Category:Smugglers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Drug Dealers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Spy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hypocrites Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant